Go On A Date
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: America ask Romano on a date, will they last, will they fight, where does all that drama come from and for once France is the good guy in all this !
1. Chapter 1

**I am a sucker for Romano/America, sorry if they are OOC it sort of my second fanfic with time it will get better ! **

**Okay America wants to ask Romano out let's see how that ends :) Besides Fruk, Gerita, Spain/Prussia ( how do you call the ship let me know ) are also in it :) **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

America was starting to think this was a very bad idea ...

He was scared and really nervous but refused to give up because he is a hero !

_I am a hero and then he will ... _His face went red for just having that thought and looked away .' What's your problem git .' England frowned at him .' None of your business .' America mutters making England pretty mad and then France came in between and those two started fighting .

Not actually surprising, it's actually a record how long France and England lasted to be friendly to each other .

America sighs as more countries got involved, he looked up and saw his crush trying to keep his brother away from Germany .

America did not understand what he has against Germany, but a little bit he understands because he is a brother himself to ... Who again ?

At the other side of the table Canada sneezed, as he sighs knowing someone was thinking about him but doesn't know who he was .' Who are you ? ' Asked the polar bear to his owner .

' I am Canada ...' The poor country whispered .

America had to leave his place as England fell on his side with France on top of him, China trying to get them apart offering snacks, with Hong Kong comments that nobody wants his snacks, Denmark laughing as England gripped a hair of France's head .

Who screamed .

' Ghaaaaaaa ! My beautiful hair ! ' He screamed with tears in his eyes, horror splashed on his face . ' My beautiful hair ! Now that's it ! No more nice France ! '

' Veee Germany ! France has his scary face on ! ' Italy screamed shaking like a leaf holding on the beefy ( **we all think that **) arm . Who ignores the whole fiasco and focused on his paperwork, _easy there Germany remember what your therapist said .._

' Oi ! Stupid brother let go him ! You are being pathetic ! ' Screamed Romano loud .' Easy there Romano .' Spain said with a smile .' Think about your blood pre ..'

' Shove it in your ass let me go ! ' Romano shouted at the spaniards face who just kept smiling to used to Romano's colourful outburts .

America so wants to be there ...

Yes his crush is Romano, South Italy, the man of his dreams, the one he wants to see as he wakes up and holding hands and ...

America felt his face go heat up as he looked away quickly as Romano's eyes turned to him .

He did not notice Romano study him in silence with a frown on his face .' Something wrong Romano ? ' As he looked at America as well .' That's strange America is so .. Quiet .'

' Vee maybe it's because France has his pants off .'

' Italy .. France doens't have ... FRANCE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ! ' Germany shouted as he throw his paper work in the air _the hell what the therapist said ! _ And run to stop France who almost got England's pants off, as China keeps him wacking with his pan, Hong Kong looking at them without a care .

Russia wanted to join the fun but is clearly hiding from Belarus who was looking for her beloved brother while holding a knife .

Italy run after him almost having Romano run after him, but Spain stopped him .' Romano stay here before France gets his hands on you .'

Romano wanted to tell Spain off but the face Spain said not to mess with him so he sat down, with an angry frown cursing under his breath as Spain run to the group .

America saw his chance as he slowly walked to the other side, he feels his heart beat faster how closer he gets .

And then he sat next to him ...

_Oh my fucking god ! I sit next to him hell yeah ! I am the hero in this ! I got this ! _

' Who the fuck are you ? ' Romano asked with a frown as he noticed the nation next to him .

_I don't have this ! _

' I am America .. Dude ! I am the hero and number one ! ' As he always said with a pose, Romano looked unimpressed but then he laughed, America thought he was laughing at him .

But then Romano shouted .' Fuck yeah ! Right in his eye ! '

America looked where Romano was looking, and saw that England knocked his fist in Germany's eye making the nation fall over .

' England you meanie ! ' Italy shrieked as he attacked him, with weak blows .

_Even Canada can throw a pucnh ... Sort of ... Who is Canada again ..._

Canada sneezed again and started to look around, _who is it ? ! _

' You are ... South Italy right ? '

' Call me Romano ...' Romano said with an eye roll .' Okay you can call me Alfred ! ' With a thumbs up .

' Wha ... You are not that stupid right ? My country name is Romano, it's easier then being called South Italy as that bubblegum gets being called Italy .'

America's face fell making Romano somehow feel bad .' But alright I call you whatever it was .'

' Alfred is the name ! ' Alfred grinned back .

' Right ... Aint you that canadian's brother ? '

' Who ? '

Canada sneezed again but now he has America in his vision, _you got to be kidding me ! We had breakfast and lunch together ! _He stood up not that anyone noticed .

' What do you want actually ? '

' Well ... You see I ...'

' Get it out I don't have the ... Again ! ' This time France knocked his fist to Germany's cheek, making Italy crying .' Don't die Germany ! ' He shouted as Spain finally got France off .

' Stupid brother ...' Romano sighs .' You really care about him ..' America noticed .

' Of course you noticed how naive he is, I don't trust that wurst lover not even when I hit my head and get amnesia .'

America nodded as he saw Romano looking in confusing, America feels himself going red a bit .' You have really pretty eyes .'

Romano was silent, and so was America till both got so red and looked away from each other .' You bastard are you ... Trying to give me a compliment ! Tell me I am a handsome man or something ! '

' You want me to tell you are handsome ? '

' No ... No ! You bastard don't turn things on me ! ' Romano shouted with red in his face, as he got close to America .

Who looked in silence at him .

' Go on a date with me .'

Everyone stopped what they were doing ..

Italy gasped .' Vee I think ...' And then he fainted .

_Great ... Now what .. _Was what America thought .


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the OOC and the short chapter, next will be longer ! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

America felt depressed as he sat in his room .

' What were you thinking ! ' England screamed as he walked in the room the bed to the window, over and over even when France tried to calm him down .' I think you are overreacting .' England turned his anger on the frenchman fast .

' Overreacting ! You damn frog ! '

America stared at them for a while and stood up .' Where are you going ! '

' Out .'

' I don't think so we need to talk ! '

' I did nothing wrong ! '

' You almost let world war 3 happen you idiot ! You think you are safe if Spain sees you .'

America was quiet as the flashback rolled back .

**( Flashback ) **

Romano stared in shock at America, as the hero felt his face turn bright red .

Everyone too watched them not daring to move, Italy slowly woke up as Germany lightly tapped his cheek .' Welcome back .' He whispered .

' G-germany ... I had the strangest dream ..' Italy slowly got up and then looked over his brother and America .

America stood up .' So ... Is it .. ' He was nervous as Romano was still silent .

' I ..' But Italy came between him and Romano before the older Italian could talk .

' Oi ! You idiot what are ...' But Spain grabbed Romano as he gave a glare at America .' Don't you dare amigo .' He said with a threat in his eyes .

' Wait ! I have to know Romano ! ' America shouted as Spain dragged Romano away as he hit Spain on the arm .' Let go ! '

' Stay away from my fratello .' Italy glared so hard that even Germany was quiet .' Romano can decide for himself . '

_Why are they acting like Romano is a child ! _

' I say it one more time .' As Italy grabbed his shirt .' Stay away from Romano .'

Suddenly America was pulled back and saw England, France and Canada .

' Don't go over the line Italy .' England pushed America behind him .' Hey ! ' But Canada shushed him .' Be quiet .' He said in a whisper .

' What are you going to do drink thee ? '

Now everyone mouth fell open, was Italy not scared of England .

Even America's mouth fell open, _what the fuck is going on ! _

' So you show your true colours .' England smirked as France narrowed his eyes at the young nation .

' You can go and kiss my ass, if you think I am scared of you and your damn dog ! '

Now it's starting to get scary .

' Italy ! ' Germany shouted and grabbed him by the shoulder .' It's enough stop .'

Italy said nothing and then left going after his brother .

America felt he could breath again, but then Canada grabbed his shoulder .' Oh yeah is there something wrong with your mind dearest America .'

_Shit ..._

**( End flashback ) **

He still could feel the beating his brother gave him .

As if Canada could sense the bruises of America ached, he gave him a small and a wave making the other back away .

_Forget Russia this guy is the crazy one ! _

' America ! ' England shouted . ' What now ...' America whined but yelled as England pulled his ear .' I tell you to stay here ! '

' No ! What's wrong with everyone, what matters I asked Romano out .'

' Really .. You really don't know Italy then .' France sighs .' I am not afraid of Italy .'

' Oh boy ...' Canada rolls his eyes .

' You know what I am done, I go outside and you all leave me alone ! '

He has enough of their drama, it's already bad enough Romano rejected him .. Well he thinks Romano rejected him because he did say yes ...

_But he did not say either ..._

He walked out before anyone could stop him, and walked to the lobby as he let himself fall on the couch .

' This sucks ass ...' He whines .

' Tell me about it burger bastard .' America yelled as he jumped up, he looked at his side and saw Romano standing there .

' R-r-r-romano ...' In just casual clothes not in suit America blushed at his legs .

_Damn his legs are long and ..._' Really are you sick stay away bastard .' Romano frowned at America's red face .

' Wha .. No no I am not sick ... ' Both were silent .' Why are you ...'

' I had to escape that pasta loving bitch .'

' Don't you love pasta ? '

' Yes but I aint no bitch .' America nodded quick as Romano sat down crossing his legs, America feels his heart beat faster .

' So ...'

' So ...' Oh god America could not dare to look .' You ask me out on a date ? '

America stood up .' Sorry ! '

' What ? '

' I said I am sorry of course you don't want to go on a date with me ! Especially how it ended at the meeting, I am sorry and I am an idiot ... A burger loving idiot ! '

Romano snorted at that .' Don't laugh I am not joking ..'

' I know ... But you are not stupid, who told you that ? '

' Everyone ...' Both cringe at that .' Well you just have a ... Childish side because you can't take the pressure all the time, it's just a way to escape .'

America looked up .' Like if I feel in a tough spot I curse and fight, say mean things because everyone likes to go under your skin .'

' You cu ... Okay .' As Romano glared at him to shut up .' Plus I saw some of your serious sides, when Russia wanted to take Canada as a colony . You were cool or when England keeps talking about your days as a colony and you just told him where to shove it because it got tiring ... '

' You .. You paid attention .'

' My brother is not always entertaining you know ...'

America laughed a bit as Romano smiled .

' Well were do we go ? '

' Huh ...' America looked confused as Romano sighs .' On our date where do you plan to go ...'

' Is that a ...'

' Yes I want to go on a date with you .'

America stood there dumbly with his mouth wide open .' You did not plan anything huh ? ' Romano smirked .' No I thought you would say no ... Where do you want to go ? '

Romano thought a bit and smiled .' A zoo .'

' Zoo ? '

' Something wrong with that .' As Romano glared .' No I never thought that ... Okay a zoo tomorrow we have a day off ...'

' Good I see you 9 am ! '

' Okay ! ' America feels his heart go faster as Romano got closer .' See you tomorrow .' And then he winked as he walked away .

America stood there for a while, he wanted to jump and scream and ... He sat back down and stared at the ceiling .' He fucking winked ...' He said in a bliss .

Not knowing someone saw the whole thing .


End file.
